New World Alliance
by Yamato Nandeshiko
Summary: Perang dunia Shinobi ke-4 telah dimulai, kebangkitan Kaguya sudah terjadi, kekalahan Naruto dan Sasuke adalah kehancuran bagi dunia Shinobi, Tetapi menjadi awal misi Baru bagi Naruto saat ia berjumpa dengan Madara.
1. chapter 1

**New World Alliance**

 **Pair :**

 **[Naruto U. x ...]**

 **[Madara U. x ...]**

 **Genre : Gaje**

 **Rating : M**

 **Warning : Naruto bukan milik saya, begitu juga dengan highschool, maka dari itu jika karakter menjadi OOC, Gaje dan lain-lain jangan heran**

 **Summary :**

Perang dunia Shinobi ke-4 telah dimulai, kebangkitan Kaguya sudah terjadi, kekalahan Naruto dan Sasuke adalah kehancuran bagi dunia Shinobi, Tetapi menjadi awal misi Baru bagi Naruto saat ia berjumpa dengan Madara.

 **Chap 1 : Prolog**

"Eh ??" Ekspresi pemuda berambut kuning jabrik ini terkejut saat melihat pria berambut raven hitam berduri yang tengah melirik kearahnya.

"Uwaaaa...Madara..kenapa aku jumpa dengannya lagi" teriak Pemuda Rambut kuning jabrik itu.

"Diam kau bocah kuning sialan, berhenti menatapku seperti melihat hantu" ucap Madara.

"Kau memang hantu bodoh, Mana ada orang jaman dulu yang hidup dijaman sekarang" ucap Naruto.

"Sekarang kau juga hantu bodoh" ucap Madara yang sontak membuat Naruto mematung.

"Ahhhhh...Aku hantu ?? Apa yang terjadi, dimana ini, apa ini ilusi" Naruto kembali heboh memegang tubuhnya

"Hentikan itu..." ucapan Madara sontak membuat Naruto terdiam.

"Aku sudah mati, begitu juga dengan mu, entah apa yang terjadi, sepertinya kita berada dibatas antara alam kehidupan dan kematian" jelas Madara

"Dari mana kau tau?" tanya Naruto

"Aku sudah pernah kesini sebelumnya" ucap Madara melihat kearah Naruto.

"Sepertinya kau sudah tau ya" dari arah belakang mereka, terdengar Suara yang nyaring nan seram. Naruto dan Madara segera membalikan tubuh mereka.

"Siapa kau ?" Madara menatap sosok itu dengan intens.

"Aku Satan Lucifer, pemimpin dari Kaum iblis dimasa lalu" ucap Sosok Satan itu.

"Uwaaahh..Iblis" Naruto langsung bersembunyi dibelakang Madara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh" Madara merasa risih melihat tingkah Naruto.

"D..d..dia iblis" ucap Naruto dengan wajah horor.

"Ahahaha...kau tidak perlu takut seperti itu, Naruto" ucap Satan

"Da..dari mana kau tau nama ku ??" tanya Naruto yang masih bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Madara.

"Tentu saja karena aku yang memanggil kalian kesini" ucap Satan itu tersenyum lembut

Madara menyiputkan kedua matanya menatap sosok Satan itu.

"Kenapa kau memanggil ku dan bocah kuning ini ??" tanya Madara.

Ekspresi Satan menjadi serius dan wajahnya tampak dingin tanpa senyum.

"Aku mempunyai misi untuk kalian" ucap Satan

"Misi ??" tanya Naruto

"Ya, Aku ingin kalian mewujudkan perdamaian disuatu dunia yang ditinggalkan oleh Kami-sama"

"Apa maksud dari perkataan mu ??, kenapa Kami-sama meninggalkan dunia yang diciptakannya ??" tanya Naruto yang sudah kembali Normal

"Tidak, lebih tepatnya, Kami-sama telah tiada" lanjut Satan yang sontak membuat ekspresi Naruto dan Madara menjadi terkejut.

"A..apa ?? Bagaimana bisa Kami-sama mati ?" tanya Naruto.

Satan pun menjelaskan Awal mula mengapa Kami-sama dianggap telah mati didunia itu, bermula dari Great War, peperangan besar yang melibatkan Tiga Fraksi dan Dua Naga Surgawi, Naruto yang mendengarkan penjelasan itu mengingat kembali bagaimana keadaan Dunia Shinobi yang ditinggalkannya.

"Jadi begitu ya, Ini rasanya seperti tidak masuk akal, Maksud ku, Kami-sama bagaimana bisa mati?" ucap Naruto

"Begitulah kenyataannya, bahkan sampai sekarang dunia itu masih terjadi perang, Perang itu akan terus berlanjut jika tidak ada yang menghentikannya" Ucap Satan

"Kenapa kau tidak menghentikannya ??, Aku yakin kau ingin dunia itu menjadi damai kan ??" ucap Naruto

"Jika aku bisa melakukannya pasti sudah kulakukan, Sayangnya ekstensi ku didunia itu sudah tidak ada lagi, dan itu bertentangan dengan hukum alam" ucap Satan dengan wajah sendu.

"Tapi kenapa kau memilih aku dan Madara, kau pasti tau kami ini bermusuhan" ucap Naruto

"Itu karena kalian mencintai perdamaian" ucap Satan

"Apa yang kau katakan, Madara sudah menghancurkan dunia Shinobi, dimananya yang kau bilang cinta damai ??" ucap Naruto kesal.

"Meski pun begitu, Madara, Aku tau dia menginginkan perdamaian, tapi caranya salah" ujar Satan melirik kearah Madara.

"Apa maksud mu ??" tanya Naruto

"Madara menginginkan kedamaian, dia bermaksud menggunakan Mugen Tsukuyomi untuk membuat perdamaian abadi, tetapi itu bukan lah perdamaian yang sesungguhnya, bukan kah begitu Madara ??" Satan menatap Madara.

"Mungkin kau benar, Aku hanyalah dimanfaatkan, membuat perdamaian tetapi dengan cara yang salah, Aku mengakui itu" ucap Madara yang membuat Naruto sedikit iba saat kembali mengingat saat Madara ditusuk dari belakang oleh Zetsu.

"Maka dari itu, Aku memberikanmu kesempatan, tunjukan bagaimana cara mu menciptakan kedamaian didunia itu" ucap Satan

Terlihat Madara saat ini menunjukan keseriusan, Naruto yang melihat keseriusan Madara hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Ya..kurasa menjalankan misi dengan Kuso jiji tidak terlalu buruk" Naruto.

"Siapa yang kau panggil Kuso Jiji" Madara menatap tajam Madara.

"Tentu saja kau, karena sesuai dengan usia mu" ucap Naruto yang membuat Madara jengkel.

"Sepertinya kalian sangat Akur" ucap Satan tersenyum yang membuat Naruto dan Madara menghentikan pertengkarannya.

Tampak seketika wajah Satan menjadi serius.

"Naruto Uzumaki dan Madara Uchiha, apa kau siap untuk misi ini" tanya Satan

"Yosha"

"Akan kulakukan"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Aku, Satan Lucifer dengan ini mengizinkan kalian menjalani misi perdamaian didunia Dxd"

Zluuupp

Tiba-tiba portal dimensi menghisap mereka berdua.

 **Xxxx**

Disebuah gang yang sepempit, tiba-tiba terbuka portal dimensi dan memuntahkan dua manusia, lebih tepatnya dua Shinobi.

Brukk..

Mereka berdua terjatuh, tetapi Madara terjatuh dengan mulus posisi berjokok, sedangkan Naruto jatuh dengan tidak elitnya nyungsep dengan posisi wajah duluan.

"Sial..Satan sialan, kenapa hanya aku yang jatuh tidak elit" Protes Naruto membenarkan posisinya.

"Sudahlah Bocah, kau tidak perlu mempermalasahkan itu" ucap Madara.

"Kau tidak merasakan itu, Kuso jiji" ucap Naruto.

Madara langsung menatap Naruto dengan Sharingan yang sudah aktif.

"Siapa yang kau bilang Kuso Jiji, sialan" ucap Madara

Naruto yang tidak mau kalah juga dalam Sage Mode.

"Tentu saja kau" ucap Naruto

Mereka saling bertatapan sehinggah tampak ada percikan listrik diantara tatapan mereka.

"Sudah lah, hentikan itu" Akhirnya Madara berfikiran dewasa

"Bukannya kau yang mulai" ucap Naruto

"Lebih baik kita menelusuri tempat ini" ucap Madara.

"Hah..baiklah" ucap Naruto

"Tapi sebelumnya, tekan seluruh Chakra mu sampai titik nol" pintah Madara.

"Aku tau" ucap Naruto.

Mereka berdua pun keluar dari gang itu, seketika orang-orang yang lewat memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Hoiy..jiji, kenapa mereka melihat kita seperti itu ??" bisik Naruto pada Madara.

"Entahlah, Aku juga merasa risih" ucap Madara

"Mamah, kenapa mereka berapakain seperti orang aneh ?!" tanya seorang anak yang melewati Madara dan Naruto.

"Husstt...Nanti mereka dengar" ucap ibu Anak itu.

Seketika wajah Madara dan Naruto menjadi suram.

Ketika menemukan gang yang sempit, Madara mengajak Naruto.

"Naruto, Seperti penampilan kita aneh" ucap Madara

"kalau penampilan mu memang aneh, mengenakan baju Zirah layaknya seseorang yang habis pulang dari medan peperang, tetapi kenapa aku juga dibilang aneh ya ??" Naruto bingung.

"Zaman kita dan mereka berbeda, sepertinya kita harus membaur" ucap Madara.

"Kau benar, yang pertama adalah pakaian" ucap Naruto merepal Handseal

 **Henge No Jutsu**

Boffttt..

Tampak saat ini Naruto hanya menggunakan kaos putih dengan lambang pusaran dibelakangnya yang dipadukan dengan celana jeans hitam dan sepatu putih.

"Dari mana kau mendapatlan ide penampilan seperti ini ??" tanya Madara.

"Kebetulan tadi aku melihatnya, jadi langsung saja menirukannya" ucap Naruto.

Madara juga merepal Handseal dengan cepat.

 **Henge No Jutsu**

Bofftt

Penampilan Madara juga seketika berubah, Baju Zirah yang ia kenakan menjadi setelan Jaz hitam yang sangat rapi dipaduksn dengan sepatu hitam.

"Wow..kau terlihat tampan" puji Naruto

"Lumayan juga, pakaian ini terlihat sesuai dengan ku yang berwibawa" ucap Madara.

"Pakaian sudah, Lalu apa lagi ??" tanya Naruto

"Uang...Aku yakin dimana pun, yang pasti uang diberlakukan" ucap Madara.

"Ah..iya..kalau begitu bagaimana cara mendapatkannya ??" tanya Naruto.

"Hoiy, kalian berdua" muncul 5 orang yang berapakain berandalan seperti preman.

"Siapa mereka ??" tanya Naruto

"Entahlah" jawab cuek Madara.

Lima orang itu terus mendekat ke Naruto dan Madara.

"Sepertinya kalian orang kaya dan memiliki uang banyak, serahkan semuanya " ucap Salah satu preman itu melihat penampilan Madara yang menggunakan jaz mewah

Madara dan Naruto saling bertatapan.

"Hoiy..jangan lakukan hal itu" ucap Naruto yang sepertinya sudah tau rencana Madara.

"Kali ini saja" ucap Madara

"Apa kau yakin ??" tanya Naruto

"Jelas yakin" ucap Madara mengaktifkan Sharingannya, dan Naruto hanya menggelakan nafas saat melihatnya.

 **Xxxx**

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto dan Madara keluar dari gang itu sambil menghitung uang.

"20000 yen ?? Apa kau tau mengunakan uang ini ??" tanya Naruto pada Madara.

"Aku juga mengambil ingatan dari mereka, menurutku jumlah segitu cukup untuk makan" ucap Madara.

"Hah ?? Makan ?? Bagaimana dengan tempat tinggal ??" tanya Naruto.

"Kita bicarakan itu nanti, lebih baik kita makan dulu, aku sudah lapar" ucap Madara mengajak Naruto singgah kewarung ramen dan tentu saja membuat Naruto semangat.

Akhirnya mereka berdua selesai makan dan langsung keluar dari tempat itu.

"Ahhh..kenyang" ucap Naruto mengelusi perutnya yang buncit karena kepenuhan kapasitas.

Madara sendiri merinding saat melihat Naruto menghabiskan 10 Porsi ramen ukuran jumbo yang langsung membuatnya Kembali melarat alis Bokek.

"Bocah sialan, karena kau uangnya tinggal sedikit" ucap Madara

"Ahahaha..sudahlah Kuso jiji, nanti kita cari lagi" Naruto cengengesan.

"Dasar makhluk sialan" ujar Madara geram.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan tempat tinggal kita ??, aku mulai lelah" ucap Naruto

"Sabar bocah, Aku masih memikirkannya" ucap Madara

"Ah..cepatlah" keluh Naruto

"Satu-satunya jalan, aku harus menggunakan Sharingan lagi" ucap Madara.

"Haaa...apa tidak ada cara lain ??" tanya Naruto

"Baiklah, kalau begitu besok kita kerja dan malam ini kita tinggal dibawah jembatan, apa kau mau ??" tanya Madara

"He..he.heh..gak..gak" ucap Naruto

"Makanya jangan banyak mengeluh, Ayo" ajak Madara

Akhirnya Madara menghipnotis orang kaya yang membawa uang sekoper dengan Sharingannya.

"Aku tidak menyangkah kau hebat juga" ucap Naruto tertawa

Sedangkan ekspresi Madara terlihat suram

'Mati lah martabat Uchiha, Merampok orang lain. Pasti Hashirama menertetawakan ku' batin Madara nangis bombay.

Akhirnya perjalan mereka sampai pada jasa jual beli rumah.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu ??" tanya Pegawai itu

"Ah..kami mencari sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar tetapi nyaman" ucap Madara.

"Oh...kebetulan sekali, rumah yang bapak cari tersedia saat ini, ini fotonya" Pegawai itu menunjukan Photo rumah berwarna putih bersih.

"Rumah ini memiki 4 kamar tidur dan 4 kamar Mandi, tetapi perabotannya tidak ada sama sekali hanya ada tempat tidur, pemiliknya hanya menjual rumahnya saja" ucap pegawai itu

"Tidak masalah, itu sudah cocok untuk kami" ucap Madara.

"Baiklah, jika anda membayar sekarang, kami akan memberikan langsung kuncinya" ucap pegawai itu

Madara langsung mengeluarkan uang segepok dari koper itu. Pegawai itu menerima dan menuliskan sesuatu di kertas.

"Maaf Tuan, bisa lihat KTP Tuan, kami perlu nomor identitas tuan" ucap pegawai itu

"KTP ??, apa itu ??" tanya Madara dengan wajah yang sudah bosan

"Kartu tanda penduduk tuan, Kami perlu untuk mengurus surat-surat rumahnya" ucap pegawai itu

"Aku tidak membawanya, apa tidak bisa besok saja ??" tanya Madara

"Maaf tuan, jika begitu, anda boleh kembali besok dan mengambil kuncinya" ucal pegawai itu.

"Ah...aku sudah lelah...

 **Sharingan**

Akhirnya Madara dan Naruto mendapatkan tempat tinggal, walau pun keadaannya masih kosong, tetapi untuk tempat tidur sudah ada, begitu Mereka sampai Madara langsung masuk kekamarnya, begitu pun juga dengan Naruto yang langsung tidur.

Malam ini, adalah awal kedatangan mereka, tetapi esok hari adalah awal dari pertualangan mereka.

 **End Sub**

Maaf tentang fic gajenya, saya hanya menulis apa yang saya fikirkan, untuk penilaian silahkan review yo . Arigatou;)


	2. Chapter 2

**New World Alliance**

 **Pair :**

 **[Naruto U. x ...]**

 **[Madara U. x ...]**

 **Genre : Gaje**

 **Rating : M**

 **Warning : Naruto bukan milik saya, begitu juga dengan highschool, maka dari itu jika karakter menjadi OOC, Gaje dan lain-lain jangan heran**

 **Summary :**

Perang dunia Shinobi ke-4 telah dimulai, kebangkitan Kaguya sudah terjadi, kekalahan Naruto dan Sasuke adalah kehancuran bagi dunia Shinobi, Tetapi menjadi awal misi Baru bagi Naruto saat ia berjumpa dengan Madara.

 **Chapter 2 : Awal**

Malam berlalu, kini pagi hari menyambut kota Kuoh, Aktifitas masyarakat pun dimulai kembali, tapi tidak dengan remaja berambut kuning jabrik yang masih asik tidur.

Dorr..dorr..dor..

"Naruto..hoiy..Naruto bangun" Madara mengetok pintu kamar Naruto.

"5 menit lagi sialan" balas Naruto pada Madara yang membuat Madara kesal.

'Sialan ??' batin Madara

Duaarr

Seketika pintu kamar Naruto hancur dibelah oleh **Susano'o** Madara.

"Uwaaaahhhh...setan" seketika Naruto langsung duduk tegak menatap Madara

"Siapa yang kau panggil setan bocah ??" tanya Madara dengan **Susano'o** yang masih aktif.

"A..ano..t..adi aku bermimpi" Naruto mencari alasan.

"Cepat mandi dan bersiap, Hari ini kita cari informasi dan mengurus identitas didunia ini" ucap Madara

"Ini masih terlalu pagi Kuso jiji" ucap Naruto mengeluh

"Cepat Mandi atau kau Mati" Madara sudah memposisikan tangan **Susano'o** nya berada diatas kepala Naruto.

"H..ha'i" Naruto langsung lari kekamar mandi.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Naruto selesai Mandi dan langsung keruang tamu.

"Apa kita menggunakan **Henge** lagi ??" tanya Naruto

"Memangnya kita punya pakaian selain ini ??" tanya Madara dibalas gelengan oleh Naruto.

"Kalau kau sudah tau ngapain nanya bocah sialan" Geram Madara.

"Oiya..aku lupa" ucap Naruto cengengesan

'Ini anak lebih bodoh dari Hashirama, sialan kau Hashirama, ternyata ada yang lebih bodoh dari kau' batin Madara berteriak kesal karena Naruto.

Setelah menggunakan **Henge** , mereka berdua keluar rumah untuk mencari informasi dan mengurus segala identitas mereka, tentu saja menggunakan mata Madara.

Pertama mereka pergi ke Fashion Shop untuk membeli baju, setelah itu mereka pergi ke kanton kependudukan untuk mengurus KTP, Ijaza palsu dan lain-lain, karena bantuan Sharingan Madara, akhirnya langsung jadi tanpa proses lama

"Kuso jiji, aku lapar, ayo kita makan" ucap Naruto menenteng tas belanjaan

"Hn" ucap Madara

Mereka pergi kewarung ramen, Naruto langsung memesan 5 porsi ramen ukuran jumbo.

"Dasar maniak Ramen" ejek Madara

"Ini makanan para dewa, kau tidak boleh menghinanya" ucap Naruto mengambil sumpit.

"Ya..ya terserah mu saja" ucap Madara cuek dan memakan Ramen.

"Setelah ini kita kemana ??" tanya Naruto.

"Mencari informasi, selesai makan kita langsung berpencar" ucap Madara

"Mengapa tidak menggunakan bunshin saja ??" tanya Naruto.

"Apa kau bodoh, kubilang kita harus berbaur terlebih dahulu, tidak ada Ninjutsu atau apa pun" ucap Madara

"Tapi kau menggunakan Sharingan" ucap Naruto

"Karena ini memang diperlukan" jelas Madara.

"Ha..."

Mereka dua melanjutkan makan dan setelah itu mereka langsung keluar dari warung ramen itu.

"Naruto, kita bertemu dirumah, hati-hati lah, jangan gunakan Chakra" peringat Madara.

"Iya...Aku tau" ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah, Sampai jumpa" Madara berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Huh...ini merepotkan" Naruto berjalan sambil menghelakan Nafas sambil menenteng tas belanjaan yang berisikan baju.

Pagi hari berganti menjadi Sore, Naruto yang sudah berkeliling memutuskan untuk langsung pulang.

"Haaa...Lumayan melelahkan juga" ucap Naruto.

" **Ahahaha...Kasian sekali kau Naruto"** ucap Suara telepati dari rubah didalam Naruto.

"Dasar rubah jelek, Dari pada kau mengejek ku lebih baik kau tidur saja" ucap Naruto

" **Bukan begitu Naruto, menurut mu bagaimana Madara yang sekarang ??** " tanya Kurama

"Hm...dia baik, tapi kalau aku membayangkan perbuatannya didunia Shinobi, aku jadi tidak percaya dia berubah" ucap Naruto.

" **Ahahaha...dia menasehati mu layaknya seorang ayah yang khawatir terhadap anaknya, Aku sendiri tertawa saat melihat kau diceramahi olehnya** " ucap Kurama

"Dasar kau" ucap Naruto

Langkah Naruto terhenti saat melihat pemuda berambut coklat mengenakan seragam sekolah sedang berhadapan dengan pria yang menggunakan pakaian seperti mafia.

Naruto langsung sembunyi dibalik pohon dan menghilangkan hawa keberadaannya.

"Siapa mereka ??" tanya Naruto

" **Aura mereka jelas bukan Manusia** " ucap Kurama

"Begitu ya, aku akan memperhatikan mereka dari sini" ucap Naruto

" **Hati-hati Naruto** " peringat Kurama

"Hmm" Naruto memutuskan telepati

Sedangkan ditempat pemuda berambut coklat tadi sepertinya sedang terjadi percakapan.

"Jarang sekali Bertemu seseorang sepertimu ditempat seperti ini." ucap Pria yang mengenakan pakaian Mafia

"...?" Pemuda berambut Coklat itu tidak mengerti apa yang ia bicarakan

Pemuda yang ternyata bernama Hyudou Issei itu berjalan mundur untuk mengambil jarak dari pria itu.

Tetapi pria misterius itu mulai berjalan dengan kecepatan normal.

"Apa, mau coba lari? Siapa tuanmu? Pasti dia orang rangking rendahan atau dengan hobi aneh yang memilih tempat seperti ini sebagai wilayah. Jadi siapa tuanmu?" ucap Pria itu

Naruto terus memperhatikan keduanya dengan hati-hati

Issei berbalik perlahan, dan melihat bulu gagak jatuh yang membuatnya terkejut.

"Kamu pikir aku akan membiarkanmu lari? Karena inilah mahluk rendahan memang merepotkan." Pria itu muncul didepan Issei memakai jas dan dia punya sayap hitam tumbuh di punggungnya.

Naruto sedikit terkejut saat melihat pria itu mengeluarkan sayap gagak.

"Sayap gagak ?? Apa itu malaikat jatuh ??" guman Naruto

Pria itu kemudian mengeluarkan cahaya yang membentuk suatu benda yang kelihatan seperti tombak.

"Apa itu ?? Cahaya ??" pikir Naruto

Sluppp

Crashh

Mata Naruto melebar saat perut Issei sudah tertusuk benda itu. Kemudian sesuatu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ughhh" Banyak darah keluar dari mulut Iseei diikuti rasa sakit yang hebat.

Issei jatuh berlutut, ia bisa merasakan perutnya terbakar. rasa sakit menjalar kesekujur tubuhnya. dan rasanya sakit tidak tertahankan.

Tap..

Tap...

suara langkah kaki mendekati Issei, ia menengok keatas, dan orang misterius itu membuat tombak lain dan memegangnya di tangannya.

"Pasti sakit. Cahaya adalah racun bagi mahluk sepertimu. Terkena ini akan menyebabkan luka fatal. Aku pikir tombak ini akan membunuhmu, walaupun aku telah kukurangi tenaganya. Tubuhmu lebih kuat dari dugaanku. Kalau begiu aku akan menyerangmu lagi dengan ini. Tapi sekarang akan kutambah sedikit tenaganya, Sekarang tamatlah kamu." ucap Pria itu bersiap melemparkan tombak lagi, Naruto yang melihat bersiap-siap untuk melesat.

Tap

Tapi tangan ditahan oleh seseorang dan ternyata orang itu adalah Madara.

"Madara" ucap Naruto

"Apa yang kau lakukan" ucap Madara masih menahan Naruto

"Lepaskan, apa kau tidak melihat orang itu ditusuk" ucap Naruto merontah

"Hentikan Naruto, sudah kubilang jangan gunakan Chakra atau apa pun" ucap Madara.

"Kau...

"Lihat itu" Madara menunjuk kearah Issei

Naruto langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dan terlihat seorang wanita berambut merah melancarkan serangan untuk menahan tombak cahaya itu

"Jangan berani kau menyentuhnya." ucap Wanita itu

"Rambut Merah Pekat, Kau pasti wanita dari keluarga Gremory" Laki-laki itu mulai melihat ke wanita Berambut merah tua dengan mata penuh kebencian

"Namaku adalah Rias Gremory, Apa kabar tuan Da-Tenshi !? kalau kau mencoba melukai anak ini, aku tidak akan menahan diri."

Rias Gremory,dia adalah siswi diacademy Kuoh dan adalah sicantik berambut merah pekat.

Naruto sekarang dalam keadaan tenang, dan Madara melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Ini mungkin penting, kita harus mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan" ucap Madara

"Hmm" jawab Naruto sebel

"Ya..ya. Jadi anak ini milikmu. Jadi kota ini juga wilayahmu, huh? Kalau begitu malam ini aku akan meminta maaf, Tetapi aku sarankankan agar tidak membiarkan pelayamu berkeliaran. Orang sepertiku bisa tidak sengaja membunuhnya ketika berjalan-jalan." ucap Prua itu

"Terima kasih sarannya. Kota ini berada dibawah pengawasnku, jadi kalau kamu menghalagi, aku tidak akan menahan diri." ucap Rias

Madara dan Naruto yang sedari tadi memperhatikan membuat mereka mendapat informasi yang lebih.

"Jadi begitu ya, ini adalah wilayah iblis" ucap Madara

Kembali kepercakapan mereka, sepertinya mereka saling berbicara dengan kebencian

"Aku juga akan mengatakan hal yang sama padamu, Penerus Keluarga Gremory. Namaku Donnasiege . Aku berharap kita bisa bertemu lagi." Laki-laki itu mulai mengepakkan sayap hitamnya, dan tubuhnya mulai melayang. kemudian dia terbang ke langit.

Madara menepuk pundak Naruto dan Naruto melihat kearahnya.

"Kita dapat informasi yang lebih penting, kufikir ini awal yang bagus, ayo kita pulang Naruto, setelah itu kita bicarakan rencananya" ucap Madara

"Baiklah, aku memang sedikit terkejut melihar wanita cantik seperti itu adalah iblis" ucap Naruto

Mereka berdua pulang menuju kerumah untuk membicarakan awal dari misi mereka, setelah sampai dirumah Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan rumah yang sudah di penuhi alat-alat elektronik dan perabotan.

"Wow...banyak sekali, dari mana kau mendapatkannya" ucap Naruto

"Tentu saja ku membelinya bodoh, Karena kita harus menyesuaikan kehidupan disini makanya aku membeli hal-hal yang biasa mereka gunakan didunia ini, lagian semua ini penting" jelas Madara.

"Begitu ya. Tapi lumayan juga, apa lagi benda ini, bisa menampilkan gambar" ucap Naruto menyalakan televisi.

"Hn..aku mau mandi dulu, setelah kita kita bicarakan tentang rencanya" ucap Madara menuju kekamarnya.

"Ah iya..aku juga mau mandi, tubub ku sudah lengket semua, apa lagi henge ini, aku lelah"

Boffttt.

Naruto melepaskan **henge** nya dan Masuk kekamar untuk mandi.

Setelah beberapa saat melakukan ritual, Akhirnya mereka berdua berkumpul diruang ramu dan duduk disofa yang saling berhadapan.

"Jadi ?? Apa rencananya ??" tanya Naruto langsung.

"Pertama, apa yang kau dapatkan saat berkeliling kota ??" tanya Madara.

"Hm..aku hanya mengetauhi mengenai benda yang bisa berjalan tanpa kuda, kalau tidak salah Namanya Mobil, lalu, aku mencicipi semua makanan yang ada dikota ini...kau tau ternyata banyak academy dikota ini...bla..bla.." Naruto menceritakan segalanya, Madara yang mendengarnya menjadi bosan, bisa dibilang apa yang dapatkan Naruto tidak ada yang penting.

"Cukup..." ucap Madara

"Eh ?? Aku belum selesai" ucap Naruto sebel

"Semuanya sama sekali tidak penting, kau bukan mencari informasi, tapi kau hanya menghabiskan uang mu saja" ucap Madara

"Heee...Namanya juga berkeliling, kau sendiri apa yang kau dapatkan ??" tanya Naruto

"Dengarkan, Nama kota ini adalah Kuoh, Aku sudah mencari mengenai informasi mengenai kota ini, dari yang kutau iblis juga berbaur dengan manusia dikota ini" ucap Madara

"Hanya itu saja ??" tanya Naruto mengorek lubang kupingnya.

"Setidaknya ini lebih bermanfaat dari yang kau dapatkan" ucap Madara.

"Tapi...dari yang kita dengar tadi, Iblis yang mengawasi tempat ini adalah Gremory, apa tujuan mereka mengendalikan manusia ?? " tanya Naruto

"Jangan langsung mengambil kesimpulan Naruto, Informasi mengenai iblis atau pun Fraksi lain masih sulit kita dapatkan" ucap Madara

"Ya..bagaimana pun juga, mereka bersembunyi dari manusia, jadi sangat sulit kalau kita berperan menjadi Manusia normal" ucap Naruto

"Hmmm..." Madara tampak berfikir

"Mungkin kau benar, tujuan untuk mencapai perdamaian harus berkerja sama dengan pemimpin tiga Fraksi, kita bahkan tidak tau harus menemui mereka bagaimana" ucap Madara.

"Haa...sulit juga ya, kalau kita memaksa para pemimpin datang pasti akan terjadi kehebohan besar" ucap Naruto

"Hn, disini kita jangan menggunakan kekerasan, perlahan kita mendekati iblis yang ada dikota ini" ucap Madara

"Caranya ???" tanya Naruto

"Para iblis itu bersekolah di Academy Kuoh, Aku akan mendaftarkan mu kesana besok" ucap Madara

"Apppppaaaaaa ?? Sekolah ?? Tidak..tidak..tidak...aku tidak mau" ucap Naruto

"Sudah diputuskan, kau harus bersekolah, atau kau.." Madara menunjukan mata abadinya yang membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri.

"B..b..baik" ucap Naruto

"Seperti itu lebih bagus, aku juga akan melamar pekerjaan disana menjadi guru" ucap Madara yang membuat Naruto nangis bombay.

"Jangan seperti itu, kita harus menujukan diri kita secara perlahan, jika menggunakam kekerasan itu akan sama saja seperti didunia Shinobi" ucap Madara

"Kau benar, tapi apa kau masih punya Rinnegan ??" tanya Naruto.

"Kalau itu aku masih punya, bagaimana dengan mu ?? Apa kyuubi masih ada ??" tanya Madara

"Ya..Kurama masih ada, hanya saja, chakra bijuu yang lain membaur dengan ku, artinya selain kurama yang lain tidak memiliki kesadaran" jelas Naruto

"Itu artinya kekuatan tempur kita sangat kuat, Aku tidak mengetauhi bagaimana kekuatan para pemimpin iblis atau dua fraksi yang lain, tapi Rinnegan adalah mata dewa, dan itu mutlak" jelas Madara

"Aku juga memiki Rikudo Senjutsu" ucap Naruto

"Tapi tetap saja, jangan menggunakan kekerasan jika bisa diselesaikan dengan kata-kata, dan jangan bertindak gegabah" ucap Madara.

"Aku mengerti" Naruto mengangguk

"Sepertinya pembicaraan untuk malam ini sampai disini, Kita lanjutkan besok, aku sudah ngantuk" ucap Madara beranjak kekamarnya.

"Hoooaaamm...aku juga ngantuk" Diikuti Naruto yang beranjak kekamar juga.

 **Xxxx**

Malam hari berganti menjadi pagi yang cerah dikota kuoh, seperti rencana Madars tadi malam, ia langsung pergi ke Academy Kuoh untuk melamar pekerjaan dan mendaftarkan Naruto.

"Naruto..Aku pergi..untuk sarapan kau cari sendiri ya" teriak Madara dari luar kamar Naruto.

"Uuu..umm" Naruto masih tertidur pulas.

"Dasar bocah itu" Madara langsung pergi.

Sepanjang perjalanan kekuoh, Madara terus dilihati oleh Kaum hawa, tentu saja karena penampilan Madara yang tampan dan kece dengan setelan jaz hitam yang membuat para wanita merona.

Akhirnya ia sampai ditujuan, Yaitu Academy Kuoh, ia langsung masuk, tetapi ia tampak kebingungan mencari ruangan kepala sekolah.

Karena memperhatikan sekitar, madara tidak melihat jalan dan menabrak seorang siswi berambut hitam yang ditata dalam potongan bob pendek dan mata ungu. Ia memakai sepasang kacamata merah dan seragam sekolah perempuan Akademi Kuoh.

Bruukk

Wanita itu jatuh terduduk dan Madara langsung menyadari hal itu

"Maaf...aku tidak melihat, apa kau tidak apa-apa ??" tanya Madara

"I..iya..s..saya baik-baik saja" Tampak wanita itu sedikit merona saat ditatap oleh mata Onix Madara.

Wanita itu langsung bangkit dan membersihkan rok yang digunakannya.

"Ada ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan ??, kebetulan saya ketua Osis disini" ucap Wanita itu.

"Ah..kebetulan sekali, aku mencari ruangan kepala sekolah, apa kau bisa membantu ku ??" tanya Madara

"Tentu saja, mari saya antarkan" ucap Wanita itu berjalan diikuti Madara dibelakangnya.

'Iblis kah ??, dugaan ku benar' batin Madara menatap wanita itu dari belakang.

Akhirnya mereka berdua sampai diruangan kepala sekolah yang dicari oleh Madara.

"Ini ruangannya" ucap Wanita itu.

"Terima kasih" ucap Madara

"Baiklah, Saya permisi" ucap wanita itu tanpa menaruh curiga pada Madara.

Madara langsung masuk keruangan kepala sekolah itu, ia segera melamar pekerjaan dan diterima menjadi guru Matematika dan Olaraga, ia juga sudah mendaftarkan Naruto dan bisa langsung masuk besok.

Setelah selesai semua urusannya, Madara pamit kepala sekolah dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Pada saat berjalan dilorong, ia berpaspasan dengan Rias Gremory dan Akeno. Madara lewat dan melirik dari ujung matanya, begitu juga dengan rias yang sedikit melirik Madara.

"Ada apa Rias ??" tanya Akeno.

"Ah..ayo.." ucap Rias

Begitu dari Academy, Madara berniat langsung kembali kerumah, dengan membawa tas tenteng yang berisi seragam Kuoh, ia singgah disuper market terdekat.

"Ah...sedikit merepotkan sih, tapi dari pada makan diluar terus lebih baik masak" guman Madara memilih Sayur dan daging.

Setelah menyelesaikan urusan belanja, ia melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kerumah.

"Tadaima" ucap Madara sudah sampai.

"Okaeri" jawab Naruto memakan Ramen sambil menonton.

"Hoiy Naruto" panggil Madara

"Hm ??" Naruto melirik kearah Madara.

"Ini" Madara melemparkan tas tentengan yang ia bawa tapi.

"Apa ini ??" tanya Naruto menyambut tas itu.

"Itu seragan sekolah mu" ucap Madara.

"Oh.."

"Aku mendaftarkan mu dengan Aku sebagai wali mu, kuharap kau tidak membuat hal yang mempermalu kan nama ku" ucap Madara.

"Iya..iya..kau ini cerewet sekali Kuso Jiji" ucap Naruto kembali memakan Ramennya.

"Dasar" Madara beranjak kedapur untuk meletakan belanjaannya. Setelah itu ia masuk kekamar untuk mengganti pakaian resminya. Dan saat ini ia hanya menggunakan baju kaos dan celana jeans pendek. Ia keluar dari kamar menuju ke ruang tamu.

Madara langsung mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Naruto. "Tadi aku bertemu dengan mereka lagi" ucap Madara.

"Siapa ??" tanya Naruto.

"Para iblis yang mengawasi kota ini, mereka semua masih remaja" ucap Madara.

"Jadi para iblis menyuruh iblis mudah untuk mengawasi suatu kota ??" tanya Naruto.

"Mungkin seperti itu"

"Mulai sekarang kita akan menuju ekstensi kita kepada mereka, ternyata aku salah jika hanya menggunkan kata-kata, kita akan gunakan kekerasan jika itu diperlukan" ucap Madara.

"Aku setuju, biar pun tujuan kita disini menciptakan perdamaian, aku tidak sudi melihat mereka bertindak seenaknya didunia manusia" ucap Naruto.

"Hn"

 **Xxxxx**

Singkat Cerita hari telah berganti, Hari ini adalah hari pertama Naruto bersekolah dan Madara bekerja.

"Naruto...cepat keluar" Teriak Madara dari meja makan.

"Iyaaa" balas Naruto. Akhirnya ia keluar juga, terlihat penampilannya memakai blazer hitam dengan aksen putih di atas putih, kemeja lengan panjang dengan pita hitam di kerah, celana panjang hitam, dan sepatu cokelat yang membuat dia seperti "Pangeran Tampan yang menawan".

"Seragamnya lumayan bagus" ucap Madara.

"Hm..yang seperti ini tidak ada didunia kita sebelumnya" ujar Naruto.

"Hn, sebaiknya kita segera berangkat. Ini adalah Hari pertama mu, jangan sampai telat" ujar Madara.

"Ayo..." mereka langsung pergi. Tak lupa mengunci pintu Rumah.

Disepanjang perjalan, Mereka banyak dilihati oleh Kaum hawa, baik yang tua, muda, atau pun anak-anak. Karena Sepertinya penampilan Madara dan Naruto membuat mereka tepersona.

Tak lama setelah itu mereka berdua sampai digerbang Academy Kuoh dan langsung menuju kekantor kepala sekoksh.

Tok..

Tok..

Tok..

Madara mengetuk pintu ruangan kepala sekolah itu.

"Silahkan Masuk" ucap Seseorang dari balik pintu.

Cklekk..

Madara dan Naruto langsung masuk mereka disambut oleh Kepala sekolah.

"Oh Uchiha-san, Selamat pagi" sapa kepala sekolah.

"Selamat pagi" ucap Madara.

"Jadi ini anaknya ya?" tanya Kepala Sekolah.

"Ha'i, saya Naruto Uzumaki, salam kenal" Naruto membungkuk 90 derajat

"Baiklah Uzumaki-san, dilihat dari usia mu, aku akan menempatkan mu di kelas 2-B, silahkan berikan surat ini pada guru yang berada dikelas itu." Ucap kepala sekolah itu sambil memberikan surat kepada Naruto.

"Ah..iya..kalau gitu saya permisi" ucap Naruto menerima surat itu lalu langsung menuju keruang kelas.

"Dan untuk mu Uchiha-san, saat ini kau bisa langsung masuk ke Kelas 3-A" ucap Kepala sekolah.

"Aku mengerti, saya mohon pamit" ucap Madara keluar dari ruangan itu.

Kembali ke Naruto, saat ini terlihat ia mencari ruangan 2-B.

"Ah..ini dia" Naruto berhasil menemukannya dan dia langsung mengetuknya.

Tok..

Tok..

Tok..

Zeerrrssss

Pintu itu terbuka dan terlihat pria paru baya mengunakan kaca mata. "Maaf ada apa ??" tanya Pria parubaya itu.

"Saya murid baru" ucap Naruto sambil memberikan sebuah surat.

Pria itu langsung membacanya. "Uzumaki-san, tolong tunggu disini, setelah saya panggil silahkan masuk" ucapnya.

"Ha'i"

Pria parubaya kembali berjalan kedekat meja guru. "Anak-anak...mohon perhatiannya, hari ini kita mendapatkan teman baru" ucapnya.

"Murid baru ??"

"Siapa ya ??"

"Aku harap dia tampan"

"Sepertinya pria"

Para siswa langsung berbisik-bisik satu sama lain.

"Uzumaki-san, silahkan masuk" ucap pria paru baya itu.

"Ha'i" Naruto pun masuk dan seketika seluruh Siswa memandanginya.

"Kau bisa memperkenalkan dirimu"

"Nama ku Uzumaki Naruto, Kalian bisa memanggil ku Naruto, salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya" Naruto memperkenalkan diri dengan senyun yang mempersona.

"Kyaaaaa...Dia tampan"

"Kyaaaaa...Senyumnya sangat menggoda"

"Kyaaaa...kuharap dia belum memiliki pacar"

"Terkutuk kau para pria tampan"

Begitulah kehebohan yang terjadi didalam kelas itu.

"Saya Ishito mokuda, saya guru bahasa indonesia, kamu duduk disebelah Hyoudou-san. Hyoudou-san, silahkan angkat tangan mu" ucap Ishito Sensei.

"Ha'i" Pria berambut coklat dengan mata berwarna coklat pun mengangkat tangan, Naruto langsung berjalan kearah tempat duduknya.

"Yo...Nama ku Hyodou Issei, salam kenal" sapa Issei

"Salam kenal, Aku Naruto Uzumaki cukup panggil aku Naruto"

"Baiklah, kau juga harus memanggil ku Issei" ucap Issei

"Oke" sahut Naruto.

'Dia anak yang kemarin' batin Naruto melihat Issei

Sedangkan disisi lain, terlihat didalam kelas 3-A seketika senyap saat Madara memasuki Ruangan itu.

"Mohon maaf atas keterlambatannya, Saya disini sebagai pengganti dari Miko-sensei yang sudah pensiun. Nama Saya Uchiha Madara, kalian boleh memanggil Saya Madara-Sensei" ucap Madara.

1

2

3

"Kyaaaaa...Kakoi Ne...Sensei Tampan"

"Kyaaaa...Apa Sensei Sudah Punya Pacar"

"Kyaaaa ...Tidur Lah Dengan Ku Sensei"

"Terkutuk Lah Kau Wahai Pria Tampan"

Terjadi kehebohan begitu Madara memperkenalkan diri.

"Semuanya Tolong diam" ucap Madara. Seketika kelas menjadi senyap.

"Baiklah, saya mulai pelajarannya. Buka halaman 56..."

Wanita berambut Crimson menatap Madara.

"Fufufufu...sepertinya kau menyukai Sensei baru kita Rias" ucap Akeno menggoda Rias.

"A..apa yang kau katakan baka" ucap Rias.

"Fufufufu...dia memang tampan, wajar saja kau menyukainya" Goda lagi Akeno.

"Bukan begitu" ucap Rias.

"Kalian berdua, Tolong tenang, Suara kalian mengganggu yang lain" ucap Madara

"Ha'i Sensei" ucap Rias dan Akeno bersamaan.

Singkat Cerita, Jam pelajaran selesai, dan waktunya jam Istirahat. Dan seketika Naruto dirubungi oleh para gadis.

"Naruto-kun, mau kah kau makan dengan ku"

"Naruto-kun, makan lah dengan ku"

"Jangan dengarkan mereka Naruto-kun, makan dengan ku saja"

Naruto sendiri menghelakan nafas melihat tingkah para gadis dikelasnya.

'Hufft...jadi seperti rasanya menjadi populer teme' batinnya.

"Ah..maaf ya, aku mau kekantin" Naruto menolak dengan halus. Dan ia langsung pergi kekantin. Begitu sampai dikantin ia berjumpa dengan Issei dan Cs.

"Yo Naruto"

"Oh Issei" ucap Naruto.

"Perkenalkan, ini Matsuda dan motohama, mereka berdua teman ku" ucap Issei

"Oh..Aku Naruto salam kenal" ucap Naruto.

"Salam kenal Naruto-san" ucap Motohama dan Matsuda.

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan disini Naruto ??" tanya Issei.

"Awalnya aku mau membeli makan, tapi sepertinya aku terlamabat" ucap Naruto.

"Disini memang begitu, siapa cepat dia dapat" ucap Issei.

"Issei, lebih baik kita mengajak Naruto-san saja" ucap Motohama.

"Eh ??"

"Iya..Motohama benar, kita harus memperlihatkan padanya surga dunia" kali ini Matsuda yang berbicara.

"Apa kalian yakin ??" tanya Issei

"Tentu saja" jawab mereka kompak.

"Ada apa Issei ??" tanya Naruto

"Dari pada kau digangguin oleh wanita lebih baik ikut kami" ujar Issei

"Kemana ??" tanya Naruto.

"Pokoknya ikut aja Naruto-san" Motohama menarik tangan Naruto.

"Kami akan menujukan surga pada mu" ucap Matsuda.

Saat ini mereka berada di gudang di sebelah ruang klub Kendo. Disana ada lubang ditembok, dan mereka bertiga mencoba mengintip lewat situ.

"Wow..ini hebat" ucap Issei

"Hey..apa yang kalian lakukan" tanya Naruto

"Kami melihat surga dunia Naruto-san" ucap Matsuda.

"Apa kalian tidak takut dipukuli ??" tanya Naruto.

"Kami sudah terbiasa, sebagai lelaki sejati mengejar surga dunia adalah kewajiban kami" ucpa Motohama.

Kenikmatan mereka hilang saat dari klub kendo itu ada seseoran yang berteriak.

"Minna...ada yang mengintip"

"Itu pasti mereka bertiga"

"Ayo kepung mereka"

Mereka bertiga sudah keatauan, dan mereka mencoba kabur.

"Ayo lari"

"H...hey ada apa ??" tanya Naruto.

"Selamatkan dirimu Naruto-san" teriak Matsuda.

Mereka bertiga lari meninggalkan Naruto.

"Sial mereka meninggalkan ku, maaf Kusho Jiji, aku harus menggunakan **Shunsin** untuk selamat"

Sringg..

Naruto langsung menghilang, dan ia muncul diatap sekokah.

"Ha..ha...syukurlah. Kufikir aku akan mati, sialan mereka" ucap Naruto. Kemudian ia melihat sekitar. "Dimana ini ?!" Naruto melihat sekitar. "Sepertinya ini atap sekolah" ujar Naruto.

Naruto langsung menuju kesebuah bangku panjang yang berada ditempat itu. Dan langsung mengambil posisi tidur.

"Nyaman" ucap Naruto merasakan angin sepoi-sepoi.

Belum sempat ia menutup matanya, Pintu menuju kebawah terbuka. Dan terlihat seorang wanita muda yang berusia sama dengan Rias berambut hitam yang ditata dalam potongan bob pendek dan mata ungu. Ia juga memakai sepasang kacamata merah dan seragam sekolah perempuan Akademi Kuoh.

Wanita itu berjalan kearah Naruto. "Hey...ini waktunya hampir masuk, kau harus kembali" ucap Wanita itu.

"Hm ?? Siapa kau ??" tanya Naruto

"Aku Sona Sitri, ketua Osis Kuoh Gakuen" ucap Sona.

"Jadi kau ketua Osis ya, maaf..aku akan segera kembali" ucap Naruto beranjak berdiri. Lalu ia menuju kearah pintu.

'Seorang iblis juga' batin Naruto

Setelah turun tangga, Naruto kembali bertemu dengan Issei dan Cs.

"Naruto/Naruto-san" Issei Cs menghampiri Naruto dan Memeluknya

"H..hey..lepaskan aku, apa yang kalian lakukan" ucap Naruto.

"Hisk..hisk...Syukurlah kau selamat" ucap Matsuda.

"H..hey..."

"Hisk..hisk...kami tidak ingin kehilangan mu" ucap Motohama.

Naruto memaksa melepaskan pelukan merek.

"Sialan kalian, meninggalkan ku, untung saja aku sempat kabur" ucap Naruto kesal.

"Kami minta Maaf, kami terlalu panik" ucap Issei.

"Yasudah lah, lebih baik kita kembali, jam pelajaran selanjutnya segera dimulai" ucap Naruto.

Akhirnya mereka semua kembali ke Kelas dan pelajaran selanjutnya dimulai.

Singkat cerita hari Sudah sore, aktifitas Sekolah pun dihentikan, para siswa kembali kerumahnya masing-begitu juga dengan Naruto, saat ini ia menunggu Madara di gerbang Kuoh Academy.

"Kemana sih kakek tua sialan itu, dia membuat ku menunggu lama" gerutu Naruto.

Akhirnya yang ditunggu telah tiba, Madara pun sampai juga.

"Hoiy..Kuso Jiji, kau lama sekali" ucap Naruto.

"Tadi ada rapat penting. Jadi aku sedikit lama"

"Ha...yasudah ayo pulang" ajak Naruto.

"Hm.." mereka pun mulai berjalan.

"Bagaimana hari pertama mu ??" tanya Madara.

"Melelahkan, tapi aku sudah bertemu dengan dua iblis" ucap Naruto.

"Begitu ya, wanita yang kemarin juga berada dikelas yang ku pegang" ucap Madara.

"Hm..tampaknya ini akan sedikit lebih mudah. Jika kita sudah dekat dengan mereka" ucap Naruto.

"Ya..kau benar" ucap Madara.

Hari pertama mereka berdua telah berakhir, Hari esok akan menunggu mereka, akan kah ada kejadian yang menarik ?? Mungkin takdir yang menentukan

 **Next Chap...**

 **Menjawab Pertanyaan :**

 **•Fic ini bukan Remake dari fic lain**

 **•Saya terinspirasi konsep dari Fic brand new world milik author Bad Sector, tetapi dengan alur cerita yang berbeda**.


	3. Chapter 3

**New World Alliance**

 **Pair :**

 **[Naruto U. x ...]**

 **[Madara U. x ...]**

 **Genre : Gaje**

 **Rating : M**

 **Warning :** Naruto bukan milik saya, begitu juga dengan highschool, maka dari itu jika karakter menjadi OOC, Gaje dan lain-lain jangan heran

 **Summary** :

Perang dunia Shinobi ke-4 telah dimulai, kebangkitan Kaguya sudah terjadi, kekalahan Naruto dan Sasuke adalah kehancuran bagi dunia Shinobi, Tetapi menjadi awal misi Baru bagi Naruto saat ia berjumpa dengan Madara.

 **Chapter 3** : Kemunculan

Plak!!

Suara itu bergema di seluruh ruangan klub. Suara itu berasal dari Issei. Saat Rias menampar pipinya.

"Berapa kali harus kukatakan?, Jawabanya tetap tidak boleh! Aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu menyelamatkan suster gereja itu." Rias memasang wajah serius.

Issei pergi kesekolah setelah gagal menyelamatkan Asia. Kemudian ia melaporkan kejadian kemarin kepada Rias. Dan setelah melaporkan apa yang terjadi, ia mengusulkan untuk pergi ke gereja itu. Tentu saja untuk menyelamatkan Asia.

Tetapi sebaliknya Rias mengatakan dia tidak ingin terlibat dalam masalah ini. Issei tidak bisa menyetujui keputusannya jadi ia memohon padanya untuk mempertimbangkannya kembali, walaupun ia tahu itu tidak sopan. Karena itulah Rias menamparnya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi sendirian. Aku khawatir mengenai ritual yang mereka katakan. Para malaikat jatuh pasti melakukan suatu hal buruk. Dan keselamatan Asia menjadi taruhannya." ucap Issei

"Kamu benar-benar bodoh! Kamu akan terbunuh kalau kamu pergi kesana. Kamu tidak akan bisa kembali hidup lagi. Kamu mengerti?" ucap Rias mencoba berbicara pada Issei dengan tenang tetapi dia mengatakannya dengan nada peringatan.

"Tindakanmu bukan hanya akan melibatkanku tetapi juga seluruh anggota klub! Kamu itu Iblis dari keluarga Gremory! Kamu harus sadar akan hal itu!" lanjutnya

"Kalau begitu aku akan keluar dari klub ini. Aku akan pergi kesana secara pribadi." Issei bersikeras

"Aku tidak akan mengijinkannya! Kenapa kamu tidak mau mengerti!?" ucap Rias dengan nada tinggi

"Aku telah menjadi teman dari Asia Argento. Asia adalah temanku yang berharga. Dan aku tidak akan meninggalkan temanku!" Issei tak mau kalah.

"Itu memang hal bagus. Aku pikir sudah cukup hebat kamu bisa menyampaikannya. Tetapi masalah itu berbeda daengan masalah ini. Hubungan antara Iblis dan malaikat Jatuh tidak sesederhana yang kamu kira. Hubungan antara kita telah saling memanas sejak ratusan, bahkan ribuan tahun yang lalu. Kalau kamu menunjukan sedikit saja kelemahan, mereka akan membunuh kita semua. Mereka adalah musuh kita." jelas Rias

"Bukankah selama ini Memusnahkan Musuh adalah jalan hidup Gremory?" Ucap Issei yang membuat Rias diam

"Perempuan itu awalnya adalah pengikut Kami-sama. Dia dan kita tidak akan bisa hidup berdampingan. Walaupun sekarang dia bersama para malaikat jatuh, dia masih dipihak lawan kita para Iblis." jelas Rias

"Asia bukan musuh kita!" Issei menyangkalnya dengan keras.

"Tetapi tetap dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan kita. Issei, lebih baik kamu lupakan saja dia." ucap Rias

Kemudian Akeno mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Rias

Eksprsi wajah Akeno juga serius. Tetapi tampaknya bukan karena diskusi ini. Rias mendengarkan Akeno dengan wajah serius juga.

Rias menatap Issei dan seluruh anggota klub. "Ada urusan penting yang harus kuselesaikan. Aku dan Akeno akan pergi sebentar."

"Buchou! Aku masih belum selesai bicara...!" ucap Issei

"Aku harus pergi" Rias dan Akeno hilang dalam lingkaran Sihir

"Hyoudou-kun." Kiba memanggil Issei.

"Kamu mau pergi kesana?" tanyanya

"Ya. Aku harus pergi, karena Asia adalah temanku. Akulah yang harus menyelamatkannya." ucap Issei

"Kamu bisa terbunuh. Walapun kamu punya kekuatan **Sacred Gear** , dan menggunakan **Promotion** , kamu tidak akan bisa mengalahkan sekelompok Exorcist dan Malaikat jatuh sendirian." kiba mencoba menghentikan Issei

"Tetapi aku tetap harus pergi. Walaupun aku mati, aku akan akan membebaskan Asia." ucap Issei

"Itu memang kebulatan tekad yang hebat, tetapi tetap saja itu terlalu ceroboh." ujar Kiba

"Terserah kau mau berkata apa, aku akan pergi menyelamat Asia" Issei langsung pergi meninggalkan Koneko dan Kiba

 **Xxxx**

Sedangkan disisi lain, terlihat Naruto dengan wajah yang lemas sedang mencari sesuatu didapur. Tapi sepertinya sesuatu yang dicari tidak ketemu.

"Hoiy...kuso Jiji, apa kau melihat ramen ku ??" teriak Naruto.

"Ramen ??, oh..aku sudah memakannya" ucap Madara dengan tampang tidak bersalah

"Sialan kau kakek tua, kenapa kau memakan Ramen ku" ucap Naruto.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, perutku sudah lapar" ucap Madara.

"Hufftt...kalau begini mau tidak mau aku harus keluar membelinya" gerutu Naruto kesal pada Madara

"Ah..kau mau kesuper market ya ?? Aku titip beli shampo" ucap Madara.

"Ha'i...ha'i" Naruto berjalan menuju kepintu.

"Jangan pulang terlalu lama Naruto" ucap Madara.

"Iya" teriak Naruto. 'Dasar Uchiha cerewet' batin Naruto

Langit sudah gelap, dan sudah waktunya lampu penerangan di pingir jalan untuk menyala. Setelah membeli Ramen dan Shampo pesanan Madara, Naruto memutuskan untuk pulang. Tetapi ketika dijalan ia bertemu dengan Issei yang sedang tergesah-gesah.

"Issei ??, kenapa dia ??" guman Naruto.

Naruto memutuskan untuk mencegat dan bertanya padanya. "Hoiy Iseei, kenapa kau..

"Maaf Naruto-san, aku terburu-buru" Belum selesai Naruto berbicara, Issei lari meninggalkannya.

Naruto yang melihat keadaan Issei merasa Curiga dan memutuskan untuk mengikutinya. "Ini tidak beres, aku akan mengikutinya" guman Naruto

Disebuah Gereja tua yang tampak sudah tidak terpakai lagi, terlihat dua orang sedang saling berhadapan. Dia adalah Hyoudou Issei dan Pendeta gila berambut putih yang membawa pedang, tampak terjadi percakapan diantara keduanya.

"Hey, dimana Asia!?" tanya Issei pada pendeta itu

"Ada tangga rahasia di bawah altar itu. Kamu bisa menuju ke tempat mereka mengadakan ritual dengan tangga itu." pendeta itu langsung mengatakan tempat rahasia menuju ruang bawah tanah dengan menunjuk pada altar.

 **Sacred Gear**

Selaras dengan teriakan Issei, sarung tangan merah muncul di lengan kanannya.

"Menyingkirlah, aku tidak punya waktu bermain-main dengan mu"

Issei berlari kearah Pendeta gila itu. Pendeta gila itu hanya memandang dengan tatapan bosan pada Issei

Trank

Muncul kilatan karena benturan pedang Pendeta gila itu dan Sarung tangan Issei.

"Hmmm! Hmmm! Menyebalkan sekali! Makhluk lemah seperti mu yang menjadi lawan ku" Pendeta gila itu tampak santai menahan Serangan Issei.

"Akan kupukul wajah menyebalkan mu itu"

 **Boost**

Terdengar suara mekanik yang keluar dari sarung tangan Issei. Tetapi tampak wajah pendeta itu tidak ada kepanikan sedikit pun.

"Inilah yang aku maksud dengan menyebalkan!"

Pendeta gila itu menodongkan pistolnya yang diisi dengan peluru cahaya pada Issei. Pistol itu menembakkan pelurunya tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

 **Promotion : Rook**

Ketika Issei mengucapkan itu, Peluru cahayanya menghilang.

" **Promotion**? Bidak Pion!?" Pendeta itu kelihatan terkejut.

"Ya, Aku memang Pion. Kelebihan dari Bidak Benteng adalah Pertahanan super dan juga..."

Duakk

Tinju kiri Issei menghantam wajah si pendeta. Tetapi ia merasakan benda keras di tinjunya.

"...Serangan super." Issei tertawa sambil menarik bernafas. "Itu balasan karena kamu telah memukul Asia waktu itu. Sekarang aku jadi merasa lega telah berhasil memukulmu sekali." lanjutnya

Pendeta itu bangkit perlahan dan meludahkan darahnya ke lantai. Pipi kanannya tampak membengkak.

Telihat pedangnya menjadi Rusak, Issei berfikir saat ia memukul, pendeta itu menjadikan pedangnya menjadi tameng.

"Iblis sampah ini bukan hanya meninjuku, tetapi dia juga mengatakan hal yang aku tidak mengerti padaku. Jangan macam-macam denganku!!!." Pendeta itu berteriak keras. "Aku akan membunuhmu, Aku pasti akan membunuhmu, Aku akan memotong-motongmu Berengsek"

Pendeta itu mengeluarkan pedang keduanya, dan langsung melesat kearah Issei dengan kecepatan yang membuat Issei terkejut, Issei yang tidak memasang pertahanan siap membuatnya menjadi sasaran empuk pendeta itu. Tetapi tepat ketika pedang dari pendeta itu hampir mengenainya tiba-tiba seseorang datang dan menendang pendeta itu.

Duaakk

Terdengar jelas tendangan yang kuat bersarang tepat dikepala pendeta itu dan membuatnya dengan cepat tercampak kebelakang menghantam dinding. Issei yang melihat kejadian itu sedikit terkejut.

"Kau terlalu ceroboh Issei" ucap orang itu.

"Na..naruto-san" Issei terkejut saat yang dilihatnya adalah Naruto. "Ba..bagaima bisa kau disini" Issei melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tadi kau terlihat terburu-buru, kufikir terjadi sesuatu, ternyata memang benar" jelas Naruto.

"Tidak, bukan itu, disini berbahaya" ucap Issei sedikit khawatir jika Naruto mengetahui identitasnya sebagai iblis.

"Tenanglah, kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku sudah tau semuanya" ucap Naruto yang membuat Issei mematung. "Jadi, mungkin aku akan membantu mu untuk membereskan orang itu" ucap Naruto saat melihat pendeta gila itu berdiri.

"Menakjubkan..

Pendeta itu tampak mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat Naruto dan Issei bingung.

"Menakjubkan..menakjubkan...aku tidak percaya ini, manusia membantu Iblis" pedeta gila itu kembali mengatakan sesuatu. "Dan lagi manusia itu bisa membuat ku seperti ini" terlihat kepala pendeta itu mengeluarkan darah segar dan pedang yang dipegangnya kembali hancur. Issei yang melihat itu terkagum dengan tendangan Naruto .

'dia bisa mengimbangi kekuatan ku yang sudah **promotion** ke bidak Rook' batinnya

Naruto sedikit tertawa. "Hee...apa itu mengejutkan mu ??, bagaimana dengan manusia yang membantu malaikat jatuh dalam membuat hal yang jahat ??, bukan kah itu lebih hebat ??" tanya Naruto.

'A..apa ??, Naruto-san sudah tau tentang malaikat jatuh' Issei terkejut saat mendengarkan penjelasan Naruto.

Tepat setelah itu, Kiba dan Koneko datang menyusul Issei. Issei sedikit terkejut, tetapi kiba dan Koneko lebih terkejut saat melihat Naruto bersama Issei.

"U..uzumaki-kun" ucap Kiba.

"Yo kiba" Naruto membalas sapaan kiba dengan santai.

"Manusia ??" ucap Koneko yang membuat Naruto melihatnya.

"Siapa wanita kecil ini" tanya Naruto dengan polosnya.

Twiittchh

Muncul perempatan dikening Koneko saat melihat Naruto mengejeknya.

"Dia Koneko Tojou, junior kita" ucap Issei.

"Oh, salam kenal, Aku Naruto Uzumaki, teman sekelas Issei dan Kiba" ucap Naruto, tetapi koneko membuang wajahnya karena masih kesal.

Kiba langsung bertanya pada Issei. "Jadi Hyoudo-kun, kenapa Uzumaki-kun bisa disini ??" tanyanya.

"Dia menyelamatkan ku saat pendeta itu hampir membunuhku" ucap Issei.

Kemudian Kiba dan Koneko melihat kearah Pendeta gila itu. "Setelah ini, kau harus menjelaskannya pada bucho" kiba menarik pedangnya dari sarung dan Koneko mempesiapkan pukulannya

"Wow, wow. Bukankah ini disebut dengan krisis? Bagiku terbunuh oleh Iblis itu tidak boleh, jadi aku sebaiknya mundur saja. Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa mengusir kalian, tetapi aku juga masih belum mau mati" Pendeta itu mengeluarkan sesuatu berbentuk bulat dan melemparkannya ke lantai. Seketika itu juga mata mereka dibutakan oleh cahaya yang menyilaukan.

"Sialan! Bom cahaya!?" ucap Issei

Ketika pandangan mereka mulai pulih, mereka melihat sekeliling dengan padangan yang masih setengah pulih, tetapi pendeta itu sudah hilang.

Kemudian terdengar suara pendeta itu dari suatu tempat. "Hey, bocah Iblis yang disana itu, Kalau tidak salah namamu Issei-kun, ya? Sejujurnya, aku jatuh cinta padamu. Jadi lain kali aku pasti akan membunuhmu. Aku tidak akan memafkan Iblis sampah yang telah memukulku dan menceramahiku, Kalau begitu, bye-bye."

Ketika penglihatan mereka sudah pulih total, pendeta itu sudah hilang dan bahkan sempat mengucapkan kata perpisahan

"Sepertinya dia lari" ucap Naruto

Kemudian kiba melihat kearah Naruto. "Uzumaki-kun, lebih baik kau kembali, urusannya sudah selesai" ucap Kiba membohongi Naruto.

"Benarkah ??, aku masih merasakan aura malaikat jatuh disekitar sini" ucap Naruto yang membuat kiba dan Koneko terkejut.

Naruto yang melihat ekapresi Kiba dan Koneko sedikit tertawa. "Kalian tidak perlu memasang ekspresi seperti itu, aku mengetahui semuanya" ucap Naruto

"Bagaimana bisa ??" tanya Kiba

"Lupakan itu, lebih baik kita menyelamatkan Manusia yang dibawah sana" Naruto menunjuk kearah altar.

Dengan Issei, Kiba, dan Koneko saling memandang dan mengagguk, kemudian mereka menuju ke tangga rahasia dibalik altar.

Mereka berempat menuruni tangga dibawah altar. Tampak cahaya lampu juga menyala di ruang bawah tanah. Dengan Kiba dibarisan paling depan, kami berjalan maju. Setelah menuruni tangga, terdapat lorong yang menuju ke bagian terdalam ruangan.

"Sepertinya diujung lorong ini, aku merasakan semua aura mereka" ucap Naruto sudah dalam **Sage Mode.**

'Dia berbeda' batin Kiba melihat ke Naruto

Mereka semua sampai diujung lorong dan disitu terlihat ada sebuah pintu.

Ketika Kiba dan Naruto mau membuka pintu, pintu itu tiba-tiba terbuka sendiri. Dan setelah itu mengeluarkan suara keras, ritual didalam ruangan itu terlihat.

"Selamat datang para Iblis." ucap Seorang Malaikat jatuh yang bernama Reynare, mengatakan itu dari ujung ruangan. Di ruangan itu ada banyak pendeta. Mereka masing-masing membawa pedang cahaya. Dan situ telihat seorang perempuan yang terikat di sebuah salib dan berteriak:

"Asiaaaaa!!" Issei berteriak kearah wanita itu, dan tampaknya dia mendengar teriakan Issei.

"Issei-san?"

"Ya! Aku datang menyelamatkanmu!" Issei tersenyum padanya dan air mata menetes dari mata Asia.

"Sungguh pertemuan yang menyentuh hati, tetapi sudah terlambat. Ritualnya sudah hampir selesai." ucap Raynare

"Aaaaaah, tidaaaaaaaak!!" Asia menjerit kesakitan.

"Asia!" Issei mencoba mendatanginya, tetapi para pendeta mengepungnya

"Minggir, kalian semua Aku tidak punya waktu mengurusi kalian" teriak Issei

BANG!

Terdengar suara keras. Itu suara Koneko memukul terbang salah satu pendeta.

"Jangan menyentuhku." Kiba juga mencabut pedangnya. Pandangan mata Kiba menjadi tajam dan dingin. Kegelapan yang muncul memancarkan hawa membunuh yang kuat. Ini akan menjadi pertempuran habis-habisan.

"Sepertinya ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa dimaafkan" Naruto membuat bola spiral besar seukuran Mobil, Issei, Kiba dan Koneko yang melihatnya berdecak kagum, sedangkan para Pendeta itu mulai mundur perlahan.

Naruto melesat kearah para pendeta itu sambil membawa bola spiral besar yang dibuatnya.

 **Choo Oodama Rasengan**

Duaaaarrrr...

Ledakan yang kuat memporak porandakan seluruh yang ada disitu, dan terlihat tidak ada satu pun pendeta yang tersisa.

"Tidaaaaaaak...!!" Diwaktu yang sama, cahaya besar keluar dari tubuh Asia. Reynare menangkap cahaya itu dengan tangannya.

"Ini dia, Ini dia kekuatan yang kuiginkan sejak lama. **Sacred Gear,** Dengan ini, aku akan dicintai" Dengan ekspresi ekstasi, Reynare memeluk cahaya itu. Kemudian cahaya terang menelimuti seluruh ruangan ritual itu. Ketika cahaya itu padam, berdiri seorang malaikat jatuh dengan cahaya hijau memancar dari tubuhnya.

"Ahahahahaha..Akhirnya aku mendapatkan Kekuatan super, Dengan ini aku akan menjadi Malaikat jatuh super, dan Dengan ini aku bisa membalas mereka yang telah menghinaku!" Raynare tertawa lebar.

Issei tidak menghiraukannya dan langsung menuju ke tempat Asia.

Asia yang terikat di salib, terlihat tidak bergerak. Issei melepaskan ikatan tangan dan kakinya, lalu ia menurunkan dan menggendongnya

"...I...Issei-san..."

"Asia, aku datang menjemputmu." ucap Iseei

"I..iya." Asia menjawab dengan suaranya yang kecil dan lemah.

"Percuma saja" Reynare tersenyum dan menepis semua harapanku lagi.

"Pemilik **Sacred Gear,** yang diambil **Sacred Gear** nya akan mati. Perempuan itu juga akan mati." Raynare mengucapkan hal itu dengan Santai

"Kalau begitu kembalikan **Sacred Gear** miliknya" Issei berteriak padanya, tetapi Reynare hanya tertawa.

"Tidak mungkin aku mengembalikannya. Aku bahkan sampai berbohong pada atasanku untuk memperolehnya. Aku juga akan membunuhmu untuk menghilangkan semua bukti." ucap Raynare

"Sialan. Kamu sama sekali tidak mirip dengan Yuma-chan yang aku ingat."

Mendengar itu, Reynare tertawa keras. "Fufufu, Waktu yang kuhabiskan bersamamu sangat menyenangkan."

"Kufikir kamu adalah pacar pertamaku."

"Ya, melihatmu aku jadi merasa gemas. Senang sekali rasanya bermain-main dengan laki-laki yang sama sekali buta akan perempuan."

"Kufikir aku sungguh serius akan menjagamu."

"Fufufu..Ya, kamu memang menjagaku. Ketika aku dalam masalah, kamu segera membelaku dan memastikan aku tidak terluka. Padahal, tahukah kamu kalau aku sengaja melakukannya? Karena lucu sekali melihat wajahmu yang kebingungan."

"Dan aku telah merencanakan dengan baik kencan pertama kita. Untuk memastikannya agar jadi kencan yang hebat."

"Ahahaha...Iya, kamu benar, Itu memang kencan yang hebat Karena itu, aku sampai jadi bosan!"

"Yuma-chan."

"Dan akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk membunuhmu. Indah bukan? Bagaimana menurutmu, Ise-kun?"

Kemarahan Issei telah melewati batasnya. Ia berteriak marah padanya.

"Reynareeee!!"

"Ahahaha...Aku tidak ingin bocah busuk sepertimu memanggil namaku!"

Sesaat saat Issei melihat kearah Raynare, Dengan sangat jelas Ia melihat Naruto sudah berada disamping Raynare dengan pukulan yang dilapisi energi biru, dan itu hanya sesaat sebelum..

Duuuuuaaaarrr...

Pukulan dasyat itu menghantam Raynare dan membuatnya tercampak menghantam dinding dan mengeluarkan suara yang sangat keras. Dinding itu sampai hancur dan membuat lubang yang besar. Debu mulai menyebar di mana-mana. Setelah debu debu menghilang, terlihat Reynare terkulai ditanah tepat dihalaman gereja.

Mereka yang melihat itu terkejut dengan kecepatan Naruto yang melebihi Kiba dan Pukulan kuat yang melebihi Koneko.

"Maaf aku mengambil bagian mu Issei, tetapi Makhluk itu membuat ku kesal" ucap Naruto melihat kearah mereka.

Issei tersenyum kearah Naruto. "Terima kasih Naruto-san" ucapnya

Setelah menyelesaikan Urusannya dengan Raynare dan pendeta lain. Mereka menaiki tangga sambil membawa Asia, keluar ruang kudus. Ada yang tidak beres dengan Asia. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Issei langsung membaringkannya di salah satu bangku.

"Bertahanlah sebentar, Sebentar lagi kamu akan bebas, Asia. Sebentar lagi kamu bisa bermain denganku lagi!"

Asia tersenyum mendengar perkataan Issei. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Issei tidak merasakan sedikitpun tenaga atau kehangatan dari tangannya.

"aku...Senang sekali...Karena akhirnya...Mempunyai teman...Walaupun cuma sebentar..." Asia tetap tersenyum walaupun Issei tahu dia kesakitan.

"...Kalau aku bisa terlahir kembali...Maukah Issei-san menjadi temanku lagi..."

"Bicara apa kamu...Jangan bicara seperti itu Mari kita pergi bersenang-senang, Aku akan menyeretmu kalaupun kamu tidak mau. Kita akan pergi ke karaoke, Game Center, Juga bermain bowling, Juga kebanyak tempat lainnya! Ke sana! Dan kesini...!" Air mata Issei tidak bisa berhenti mengalir. Padahal seharusnya ia berbicara padanya sambil tersenyum.

"Kita adalah teman! Selamanya! Oh iya! Aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan Motohama dan Matsuda! Mereka memang sedikit mesum tetapi mereka berdua orang baik! Mereka pasti bisa menjadi temanmu! Pasti! Kita akan bersenang-senang bersama! Sebanyak kita mau!" ucap Issei

"Kalau Saya terlahir di negeri ini...Dan bisa sekolah di sekolahan yang sama dengan Ise-san..."

"Mari! Mari datang kesekolahku!"

Tangan Asia membelai pipi Issei "Issei-san bahkan menangis untuk seseorang seperti ku. Sekarang...aku...Bisa..."

Tangannya yang membelai pipi Issei jatuh perlahan.

"...Terima kasih..." Itulah kata-kata terakhirnya. Dia meninggal dengan tersenyum. Issei kehilangan kekuatanku. Ia berdiri diam disana memandang wajah Asia. Air matanya tidak bisa berhenti mengalir. Naruto yang melihat itu menatap Issei dengan kasihan, begitu juga dengan Kiba yang merasa kesedihan Issei

"Issei" panggil seseorang

Ketika Issei berbalik, Tampak Rias berjalan mendekatiku sambil tersenyum.

"Bucho" Issei menghapus Air matanya

"Kamu sudah berjuang" Ucap Rias dengan Tersenyum

Kemudian Rias melihat kearah Naruto dan ia langsung memasang ekspresi tanda tanya.

"Siapa kau ??" tanya Rias

"Aku Naruto Uzumaki, teman sekelas Issei dan Kiba"

"Manusia" ucap Rias Kaget.

"Hey..aku punya Nama" Ucap Naruto.

"Apa kamu seorang exorcist ??" tanya Rias.

"Exorcist ?? Apa itu ??" tanya Naruto.

"Itu adalah sebutan bagi manusia yang memburu iblis" jelas Kiba.

"Tidak..tidak..aku tidak suka melakukan hal itu" ucap Naruto geleng-geleng.

"Jadi apa kamu penggunakan **Sacred Gear** ??" tanya Rias.

"Tidak..aku tidak memiliki benda seperti itu" ujar Naruto yang membuat mereka bingung.

"Jadi bagaimana Uzumaki-kun bisa mengalahkan para pendeta dan Malaikat jatuh ??" tanya Kiba.

"A..apa ??, jadi yang mengalahkan malaikat jatuh itu dia ??" tanya Rias terkejut.

"Itu benar Bucho, dia mengalahkan malaikat jatuh dengan sekali pukulan dan para pendeta dengan satu serangan" jelas Kiba.

"jadi siapa kau sebenarnya ??" tanya Rias dengan ekspresi curiga

"Aku hanya siswa biasa" ucap Naruto dengan senyum khasnya.

"Tidak mungkin" Rias membatah perkataan Naruto

"Terserah kalian jika tidak percaya" ucao Naruto masa bodoh.

"Buchou, aku sudah membawanya."

Tiba-tiba Koneko muncul dan terdengar suara seperti dia menyeret sesuatu. Dia muncul dari pintu depan gereja dan menyeret sayap hitam Reynare, ia menyeret Reynare yang pingsan.

"Terima kasih Koneko. Sekarang, Akeno, bangunkan dia."

"Siap." ucap Akeno

Akeno-mengangkat lengannya. Kemudian air muncul di udara.

Naruto yang memperhatikan itu tampak sedikit tersenyum.

SPLASH

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Reynare batuk-batuk setelah disiram air. Dia bangun dan membuka matanya. Riadls memangdanginya.

"Apa kabar, Malaikat Jatuh, Reynare?"

"Kamu, anak dari keluarga Gremory...?" ucap Raynare

"Halo, namaku Rias Gremory. Aku adalah penerus keluarga Gremory. Walaupun untuk waktu yang singkat, senang berkenalan denganmu." Rias menyalaminya dengan senyuman, tetapi Reynare menatap tajam padanya. Kemudian dia terseyum.

"Kalian pikir sudah mengalahkanku? Sayang sekali. Walaupun rencana ini dirahasiakan dari para pimpinan, tetapi bersamaku ada Malaikat lainnya. Kalau aku dalam bahaya mereka akan..."

Duaarrrrrr...

Tiba-tiba dinding geraja itu jebol dan terlihat ada tiga malaikat jatuh yang keadaannya mengenasakan dengan luka disekujur tubuh. Hal itu tentu saja membuat semua yang berada disitu terkejut termaksud Raynare sendiri.

"Ti..tidak mungkin" Harapan Reynalle hancur setelah melihat tiga malaikat yang ia maksud tadi pingsan dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan.

"Apa yang terjadi ??" Rias bingung melihat situasinya.

Tap..

Tap...

Tap...

Dari dinding berjalan itu, terlihat seseorang dengan mata warna merah darah bertomoe masuk melalui lubang tadi.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan menghalangi ku" ucap Orang itu.

Rias dan Akeno terkejut saat melihat orang itu adalah orang yang jelas ia kenal.

"Madara-Sensei" ucap kedua gadis itu.

"Kalian" balas Madara melihat ke Rias dan Akeno. "Tunggu, ini masih belum selesai" ucap Madara

"Eh ??" Rias dan Akeno bingung

Madara menatap kearah tiga malaikat yang pingsan tadi. Mata Sharingannya berubah menjadi Enternal Mangekyu Sharingan. Mereka yang ada disitu terkejut dengan perubahan mata Madara yang mengerikan.

"Mata apa itu" batin Mereka.

Dari mata kirinya mengeluarkan darah.

 **Amaterasu**

Whusshh..

Tiba-tiba Api hitam pekat mengerubungi tubuh ketiga malaikat Jatuh itu.

"A..api apa itu ??" tanya Rias terkejut.

"A..amaterasu ??, bukan kah itu salah satu nama dewa" ujar Akeno

Beberapa saat kemudian, api hitam itu memusnahkan ketiga malaikat tadi tanpa sisa, dan hal itu jelas membuat seluruh tubuh Raynare gemetar, bukan hanya Raynare saja, Rias dan Akeno juga menjadi takut.

Kemudian Madara melihat kearah Rias dan Akeno dengan mata terkutuknya.

"Jadi, apa yang dilakukan kedua murid ku dan.." pandangan Madara mengarah ke Naruto "bocah sialan itu berada disini" ucap Madara.

Naruto yang merasa dihina langsung protes. "Hey..Uchiha keparat, siapa yang kau bilang bocah sialan" ucap Naruto.

Twitchh

Muncul perempatan dikening Madara.

"Apa kau bilang Maniak Ramen" balas Madara.

"Uchiha keparat" lanjut Naruto.

Kekekesalan Madara memuncak. "Uzumaki bodoh" ucap Nya.

"Kau...Uchiha keparat"

"Maniak Ramen"

"Mata Iritasi"

"Bocah berkumis"

Madara dan Naruto saling mengejek, Mereka semua yang ada disitu Sweetdrop berjamaah melihat tingkah dua makhluk aneh itu. Sampai akhirnya Rias memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Ma..madara-Sensei" panggil Rias.

"Apaa" ucap Madara.

"Apa kau mengenalnya ??" tanya Rias menuju kearah Naruto.

"Aku punya nama kepala tomat" Naruto mulai kesal.

Twittchh

Muncul perempatan dikening Rias. "Siapa yang kau bilang kepala tomat ??" Rambut Rias berkobar saat Naruto mengejeknya, Naruto yang melihat itu berkeringat dingin.

'Dia mirip Kaa-san' batinnya ngeri.

"Hoiy..kalian hentikan" ucap Madara yang membuat mereka semua melihat kearah Madara.

"Gremory, selesaikan dulu urusan mu" ucap Madara.

"Ha'i" Rias menuruti perkataan Madara.

Kemudian Mata Rias mejadi tajam dan kejam. Rias mendekati Reynare. Dia langsung menjadi takut.

"Sekarang kamu harus musnah. Nona Malaikat jatuh-san." ucap Rias dengan Kalimat yang dingin dan penuh hawa membunuh.

"Tentu saja, Sacred Gear itu juga akan aku ambil."

"Jangan bercanda!? Kekuatan penyembuhan ini adalah untuk tuan Azazel-sama dan Samyaza-sama..." ucap Raynare.

"Hidup demi cinta memang sungguh indah. Tetapi kamu terlalu kotor untuk itu. Kamu tidak elegan. Dan aku tidak suka." Rias mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Reynare. Sepertinya dia akan membunuhnya dengan satu serangan

"Issei-kun! Tolong selamatkan aku!" Suaranya kembali lagi menjadi seperti Yuma ketika masih menjadi pacar Issei.

"Iblis ini mau membunuhku! Aku masih mencintaimu! Aku sangat mencintaimu! Karena itu mari kita bersama mengalahkan Iblis ini!" lanjutnya

Reynare bertingkah seperti Yuma, dan memelas memintaku menolongnya sambil menangis. Aku jadi merasa bodoh sempat simpati padamu Yuma, tidak Reynalle.

"Selamat tinggal cinta pertamaku. Buchou, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi... Tolong segera..." Mendengar itu, Raynare langsung terdiam.

"Beraninya menggoda pelayanku yang imut. Musnahlah."

BANG!

Bola sihir yang ditembakkan Rias tidak menyisakan sedikit pun dari malaikat jatuh itu. Yang tertinggal di ruangan itu adalah bulu bulu hitam yang terbang di seluruh ruangan gereja dan perasaan aneh yang ada dalam dadaku.

"Selamat tinggal..." ucap Issei

Lalu Muncul cahaya kehijauan melayang. Itu adalah Sacred Gear milik Asia. Sacred Gear itu terlepas setelah Reynare mati. Cahaya hangat itu menyinariku. Rias mengambil cahaya itu ditangannya.

"Sekarang mari kita kembalikan ini ke Asia Argento-san." ucap Rias

"Tapi...Asia sudah..."

"Issei, menurutmu apa ini? " Rias menunjukan sesuatu pada Issei. Itu adalah bidak catur yang berwarna seperti rambut Rias.

"Apa itu?" tanya Issei

"Issei, ini adalah Bidak Bishop, salah satu bidak catur."

"Huh?"

Naruto dan Madara memperhatikan Rias yang memegang bidak catur.

"Aku lupa mengatakan kalau Iblis dengan gelar kebangsawanan memiliki total keseluruhan 15 bidak, yaitu 8 pawn, 2 Knight, 2 Bishop, 2 Rook, dan 1 Ratu. Sama seperti jumlah bidak dalam catur. Aku sudah punya satu peluncur tetapi masih ada satu lagi yang tersisa."

"Jadi mereka mempunyai sistem seperti itu" ucap Madara pada Naruto.

"Apa yang dia lakukan dengan bidak catur itu ??" tanya Naruto.

"Entah..kita lihat saja" ucap Madara

Rias mendekati Asia sambil mengenggam bidak merah itu ditangannya. Rias meletakkan bidak Bishop merah itu diatas dada Asia.

"Peran Bidak Bishop adalah mendukung anggota lain didalam grup. Kemampuan penyembuhan perempuan ini bisa sangat berguna sebagai Bidak Bishop. Memang belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya, tetapi aku akan mencoba menghidupkan Asia kembali sebagai Iblis." ucap Rias

Lalu Gelombang kekuatan sihir berwarna merah menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Rias.

"Dalam namaku, Rias Gremory. Aku memerintahkanmu, Asia Argento. Aku, membangkitkanmu kembali ke tanah ini, sebagai pelayanku, dan terlahir kembali sebagai Iblis. Kamu, sebagai "Bidak Peluncur"ku, Dengan kehidupan barumu, Bangkitlah!"

Bidak merah itu bersinar dan masuk ketubuh Asia. Disaat yang sama juga, Sacred Gear milik Asia masuk juga kedalam tubuhnya. Kemudian Rias menghentikan sihirnya setelah memastikan Bidak dan Sacred Gear itu telah masuk ke tubuh Asia. Kemudian Rias menghela nafas. Issei hanya bisa memandanginya dengan penasaran. Setelah beberapa saat. Mata Asia terbuka. Air mata Issei tidak bisa berhenti mengalir setelah melihat Asia.

"Eh?" Suara Asia terdengar lagi ditelinga Issei

"Aku menghidupkannya karena aku menginginkan kekuatannya yang bisa menyembuhkan Iblis. Fufufu, Isse, mulai sekarang adalah tugasmu untuk menlindunginya. Karena sekarang kamu adalah Seniornya dalam hal Iblis." ucap Rias

Asia bangun, dan melihat sekeliling dan kemudian menatap Issei

"Issei-san?"

Issei langsung memeluk Asia yang kebingungan. "Asia Mari kita pulang." ucapnya.

Mereka semua tersenyum saat melihat keadaan Asia yang kembali. Naruto dan Madara sedikit kagum dengan teknologi yang digunakan iblis untuk menghidupkan manusia.

"Ini mirip Gedo Rinnetensei, tetapi menggunakan media bidak catur" jelas Madara.

"Auranya juga berubah, dari manusia menjadi iblis" ucap Naruto.

"Jadi ini yang di namakan Renkarnasi Manusia menjadi iblis" guman Madara.

Setelah selesai merenkarnasi Asia, Rias menghampiri Naruto dan Madara. "Jadi, bisa tolong jelaskan siapa kalian sebenarnya ??" tanya Rias.

"Hoaam..kau tidak sopan pada Sensei mu sendiri" ucap Madara sambil menguap.

"Tidak Sensei, aku menyakan itu bukan berarti aku tidak sopan, aku hanya ingin mengetahuinya" ujar Rias.

"Kami akan memberitahu kalian, tapi tidak hari ini"

Boffttt

Madara berubah menjadi kumpulan asap. Mereka disitu sedikit terkejut. "Dasar" ujar Naruto melihat madara menghilang. "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa"

Sringg..

Kini giliran Naruto yang hilang dan menambah kekaguman mereka.

"Keren" guman Issei

"Aku akan minta kejelasannya besok, ayo kita kembali" ujar Rias pada semuanya.

"Ha'i bucho" jawab mereka semua. Akeno membuat lingkaran sihir dan dalam sekejab mereka semua menghilang.

Sepertinya Naruto dan Madara memulai langkah pertama mereka dalam membuat kedamaian, ya..kita lihat aja kedepannya.

 **Next Chap...**


End file.
